


Long Way

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, nockitty, prompupper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: FFXV Illustration inspired by @ninemoons42 ‘s fanfic Long Way Home





	Long Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [long way home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403639) by [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 



**Author's Note:**

> I am really glad I got to work with @ninemoons42 on this, because these few weeks I was in a cycle of working too hard at work and spending the rest of the time feeling sorry for myself. It was not healthy. Thank heavens she offered me an opportunity to work on this project, which reminded me how much better I feel after spending free time drawing, as opposed to moping around being stressed. :-) Thanks darling!!!


End file.
